Yugoluth
The Yugoluthi (Yugoluthus yugoluthus) were very free individuals with a moral continuum between angelic and demonic. They could choose and change forms, but this took lots of effort and most only changed a few times in their lives. Strong Yugoluthi like Death could change their form every time they exited the Netherworld. They were typically seen as humanoids with feathered or bat-like wings and a strange presence about them. They were quite powerful with superhuman strength and speed and strong majick at their beck and call. Some Yugoluthi have the ability to cast majick innately without carving or writing. This takes more effort than normal majick. They were neutral regarding the affairs of many species, interfering only at choice times and making quick profitable deals. The yugoluthi were thoughtful, secretive, and clever by nature, often acting as soldiers for deities in their own private wars. The main motivation for any yugoluthi was hunger for the souls of mortals. Many ideas of how the enrich the souls of mortals were proposed. The Netherworld Organization was the first group to formally organize and begin the systematic enrichment of souls. Their strategy was to hide all interaction with immortals and beings from other planes. The Manifesters believed freedom of information about the Netherworld was important. The Manifesters tried to enlighten mortals to the whole world and expand their minds primarily on principle and secondarily on the premise that an enlightened mind leads to a stronger soul. Although djinni are sometimes called by the name of demon, they are of an entirely different species with the same basic concept of free will but no defined body. Reproduction was never observed by men but some yugoluthi mentioned different "generations." Subspecies Orignally divided into tribes, severely selective breeding and an unbreakable caste system has given rise to many specialized subspecies. Most combat-based subspecies were quickly becoming obsolete as territory war was eclipse by bureaucracy and politicking. High Castes Pescaluth Pescaluthi (Yugoluthus yugoluthus pescaluthus) were sergeants and overseers of the water-based yugoluth armies. They were often seen submerging under the dark water of the Netherworld Ocean and appearing with their gaping mouths open wide enough to swallow a man whole. They wore minimal clothing and armor, preferring free movement. Captain Pisces was the chief Pescaluth. Sultraluth Sultraluthi (Yugoluthus yugoluthus sultraluthus) are a mix of unique yugoluthi who gained power beyond most other yugoluthi, either by consuming many exceptionally strong souls or by making a magickal pact with a powerful magic-users. A sultraluth usually picks a given theme, such as Death, Time, Liberty, Illusion, Victory, Passion or Pestilence. Death is the highest Sultraluth. The sultraluthi were referred to in "generations" and some referred to each other as "brother" or "sister." Men never fully understood this or how they reproduced at all. Ultreluth Ultreluthi (Yugoluthus yugoluthus ultreluthus) were cruel officers of the yugoluth land and air armies, often wearing dark cloaks and ornamental helmets. They are bred strictly for leadership and ride upon many different steeds including wyverns, pegasi and Nycaliluthi. Middle Castes Arcanoluth Arcanoluthi (Yugoluthus yugoluthus arcanoluthus) are jackal-headed scribes, record-keepers, negotiators, and deal-makers of the yugoluthi. They have evolved from canoluthi and most often carry sickles, scythes or large quills as weapons. The most common job for arcanoluthi is copying down data from censuses and incoming forms, but they are also used to represent Hermanu when collecting souls. Many even take his full guise. Hermanu is the highest Arcanoluth. Serafus is Hermanu's apprentice and an arcanoluth. Geicholuth Geicholuthi (Yugoluthus yugoluthus geicholuthus) are infiltrators and saboteurs.The forms they chose were dark-skinned and four-legged. Their legs were covered with sticky suckers and their eyes were dark and wild and without eyelids or irises. Hydroluth Hydroluthi (Yugoluthus yugoluthus hydroluthus) are frog-like elite forces used for amphibious attacks and ambushes. They breathe through the pores of their slick green skin and can be used to sense chemicals. Their feet are webbed and their strong longs provide enough power to jump out of the water. Marraenoluth Marraenoluthi (Yugoluthus yugoluthus marraenoluthus) are skeletal servants of Charon who provide transportation around the Netherworld and other planes for a price. Previously only offering ferry and gondola rides, they have since diversified and advanced enough to offer much more. Low Castes Dirgholuth Dirgholuthi (Yugoluthus yugoluthus dirgholuthus) Serve as rank-and-file infantry and mercenaries. They are short lived and have simple logical minds. Nycaliluth Nycaliluthi (Yugoluthus yugoluthus nycaliluthus) were elite cavalry and steeds of officers in the army of the Netherworld Organization. Their forms were often black pterodactylic hybrids of gargoyles and giant birds. Death had a personal nycaliluth that appeared as a winged motorcycle.